Dear L
by Sakura Lawliet
Summary: "Hello." Meet Miyako Hitomi. "Today, I met this strange person. I asked for his name and he gave me a letter; L. He is quite intelligent, I finally met someone who can keep me interested in conversation. When I tried to use the name he gave me though, he told me to just call him, Rue, instead." This is her story. -Rated T for now, but will most likely change.
1. Tell Me A Story

**Fanfiction:** _Dear L  
_ **Category:** _Death Note  
_ **Chapter:** _0  
_ **Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_ **Editor** : _-  
_ **Word Count:** _1,461_

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYAKO, HANAE-SENSEI & HER PARENTS THAT ARE SHOWN SO FAR_

Hello, this was just a random idea that I just _had_ to start writing. I rated this T, but with the way I want this story to go, it will most likely change to Rated M.

For those who are reading my other story _Kage O Shōhi_ , I am most definitely not going to stop writing that one. I will just put this first chapter up and see how many people will want me to continue because right now... I'm at a little rough spot at the moment with _Kage O Shōhi_ and haven't gotten much reviews... :'( I'm gonna use this story as a way to clear my mind a bit.

I love how _Kage O Shōhi_ is going though, and I'm glad I got many favorites and follows, but please.

Review for my stories. This is my first time putting my ideas up here and I really want to know what you all think of them.

Thank you for listening (if you're still here, even) to my ramble, haha.

Now on to _Dear L_. Please enjoy this and tell me what you think.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 0/PROLOGUE: TELL ME A STORY**_

 _ **Diary #1**_

 _Dear (_ _ **Enter Name - I'm**_ not _ **using 'Diary'**_ _),_

 _Today is January 1st, 1997._

 _My birthday was today, did you know?_

 _Of course not because I just got you, now, haha..._

 _I still have no idea what to call you though because I'm absolutely_ _ **not**_ _calling you 'Diary'. That's way to... common._

 _Anyway, I'm 15, weird, isn't it? A fifteen year old, writing in a diary? It even makes me want to laugh._

 _I think it's because... I just want someone to talk to. I've gone so far as talking to myself to keep a conversation going, I feel like I'm going crazy. I feel like tearing out my long, silky black locks that always bring me attention._

 _Everyone hates me, they don't want to be near me._

 _"You're a whore", "Slut", "Bitch", "Boyfriend Stealing Wench"._

 _This is how most of my day is spent with my classmates. I've always known that I was pretty, everyone has been telling me that since I was able to understand their words from when I was just a little girl. That's what everyone talked about, my looks, my body, my hair, me, me,_ _ **me.**_

 _I hate it, I've always hated it. I hate being the center of everyone's attention. I know I'm pretty, I know, I know,_ _ **I know**_ _. I don't need to be reminded every single second of my life, it's not like I_ _ **wanted**_ _to be this way, it's not like I_ _ **wished**_ _for it, either. I know that most of the girls want to be more 'pretty' more 'beautiful', always wearing makeup to create that illusion, make them feel better about themselves. But I'd rather just be a "normal" teenage girl, though. I just want to get along with everyone..._

 _Because of my 'beauty' I can't have any friends, no guy friends because they only want me for my body and no girl friends because they all get jealous and think I have ulterior motives when their boyfriends fall for me instead. I just want a friend, not a partner, why can't anyone see that?_

 _Apparently, they never will._

 _My name is Miyako Ryu Hitomi and I have only you to speak to, will you accept me unlike everyone else?_

 _I hope so, I really do._

 _Thank you for actually listening,  
_ _Ryu-chan_

* * *

 **January 5th, 1997**

"Hitomi-san, will you stay after class?" Her Japanese teacher, Hanae-sensei, asked, and many snickers and whispers floated about the room as the class was dismissed for the day. Miyako lowered her head some more, not wanted to make eye contact with anyone as she stayed seated at her desk.

"Yes, sensei." She obliged, waiting for the room to clear. Hanae-sensei closed the door behind the chattering children taking their leave and moved to stand in front of the desk Miyako was slumped in. Miyako slowly turned her head up to meet the worried brown eyes of her language arts teacher with her own icy blue ones. "Is there something wrong, Hanae-sensei?" Miyako asked, her voice a sweet sounding angelic tone that only a mytical creature would be believed to have, not a fifteen year old highschooler.

Hanae-sensei cleared her voice, "It seems that your grades are dropping, Hitomi-san. All of the teachers got together and it seems you have dropped dramatically in all classes except mine." She paused, to sit down in the desk behind her, her face consorting into a more worried expression. "Is there something wrong? Why are your grades dropping so heavily?" Miyako said nothing as she stared emotionlessly into her teachers brown eyes.

Miyako would not admit it, but she was annoyed. Why would they care? She was never noticed before and her grades were just as they were now. Miyako's eyes turned a darker shade when she realized it was ever since she started here, her first year of high school. She hated it here, but she knew she couldn't just up and drop school, her parents would be so disappointed in her, they would be so angry.

"I am sorry, Hanae-sensei, but I just don't have the academic skills, is all. I may be _pretty_ ," She sneered, "But I am most definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer." She said making Hanae-sensei frown.

"I'm sure you are as smart, if not smarter than all these girls and boys in this classroom, in your whole _grade_. What makes you think you aren't so?" Hanae-sensei continued and Miyako had to stop herself from frowning.

"Hanae-sensei, I am on a different level than they are." Miyako did not explain it other than that, but it was true. She _was_ on a different level than everyone else. She would not tell her teacher that she felt bored with all her teacher's teachings and that was why she never did them, ending up giving her horrible grades. She did well on tests, passing all of them because even though they were easy in themselves they gave her a better challenge then those stupid worksheets they did everyday. Plus, it made her grades just a little more better. Sure, she skipped the questions that made her annoyed at they're stupidity or non-challenging capabilities, but she would somehow always do enough of the test questions (always getting them correct) to pass the exam. Her teachers never understood, so they just put it as Miyako being able to work better under pressure.

That was one reason she hates her teachers. They labeled her something she isn't and she does _not_ accept that.

"I understand that Hitomi-san, but then why don't you get a tutor? Why don't you try to bring those-"

"Hanae-sensei." Miyako stared with a slightly dangerous look in her icy blues, as she tried to hide the anger in her voice. "I am doing fine, aren't I? My grades are at least above passing, which it good, yes? I have no need to work myself harder to get better grades when there is no point. Just because I am below the other students does _not_ ," She accidentally slipped into a growl, making Hanae-sensei freeze in surprise and slight fear, "Mean I need help." Miyako stood, "I am perfectly fine. Thank you for trying to help, though Hanae-sensei," She lied, she wasn't thankful at all, but to be polite, especially after her slip up, was the right move to make now. "Now, if that is all, I must go, Father and Mother expected me home by now." She bowed and quickly left the room.

Her way home was uneventful.

* * *

"Miyako Ryu Hitomi!" Her father's voice bellowed as she finally walked through the front door of her 'home', "Where have you been, you ungrateful child!?"

"At school, Father." She said in a bored tone, pushing past him from his spot next to the door, most likely waiting for her to return home. "Where else do you expect me to be? At my friends?" She added sarcastically. "Grow up." She said hollowly before ascending the stairs to her room, bag gently resting on her shoulder.

Her father stood where was, shock rooting him to the ground before it wore off into an angry rage. "That ungrateful _brat_!" He growled as his wife came to stand next to him, she placed a light hand on his shoulder, heaving with angry huffs.

"Now, now, dear. She'll grow out of it sooner or later. She's only 15." Her soft voice seemed to calm him only a slight bit as he straightened his clothes to a more presentable mess than what they were from his angry heaves.

"I hope you are right, otherwise..." He glared up the stairs, "Things will be have to be done."

Miyako sat on her bed, her eyes just staring at the wall, this was so annoying, why was everything so complicated? She was so much better than this. Why did she have to be _here_.

"A normal life would be... amazing..." She looked over to her desk in the corner of her room. She walked over, grabbing one off her hair sticks and reached underneath the desk. Feeling for a small hole, she pressed the hair stick into it, making a black notebook slide out of the the desk from a small slit in the back. She grabbed the notebook before it fell to the floor. She smiled lightly before looking at the cover, in white it said, ' _Tell Me A Story_ ' in elegant lettering. The top of the 's' in story was longer and curved slightly up into a beautiful flower pattern reaching for the edge, barely framing the rest of the words before it , the same with the end of the 'y' as it curved gently towards the bottom of the cover.

Miyako smiled bitterly, "I have yet to name you..." She murmured. "Hopefully, soon... I will be able to pick something perfect for you."

* * *

Miyako = (Mee-yah-ku)  
Hanae = (Ha-na-a)

Hope you liked it, tell me what you think please.

Review?  
~Sakura Lawliet


	2. The Strange Eyes of An Odd Stranger

**Fanfiction:** _Dear L  
_ **Category:** _Death Note  
_ **Chapter:** _1  
_ **Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_ **Editor** : _-  
_ **Word Count:** _1,971_

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYAKO, HANAE-SENSEI & HER PARENTS SO FAR_

Hello again. This is the next chapter of _Dear L_ , and I must admit, I believe the first chapter is better.

To let you know, this story will always have a Diary entry for each chapter. After the Diary, is the story of what goes on during her life to make her write about it. Obviously, some things are going to be repeated in the Diary from the story told from 3rd person, but her Diary entries will be more about her feeling, too.

Just because we see through Miyako's eye's in her Diary, does not mean there won't be other 3rd points of views with other characters, throughout this story. Miyako is different then other girls and we still have no idea what her true colors are like yet. Her Diary persona is different then her character in the rest of the story because obviously, it's her Diary and she will be more real to herself in it because she is the only one reading it.

Sorry for all that, but I got a review telling me to try not to make Miyako OOC because of her beauty. Just hoping no one mistakes Miyako's actual character to be OOC. Anyway,

Please, enjoy :3

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGE EYES OF AN ODD STRANGER**_

 _ **Diary #2**_

 _Dear (_ _ **Enter Name - Still Haven't Chosen One**_ _),_

 _Today is January 5th, 1997._

 _Today was annoying... Today was my day back to school after winter break, when my birthday was. My teacher, Hanae-sensei gets on my nerves. She doesn't know how I feel, she doesn't understand me like she thinks she does._

 _She's always confronting me on my grades, trying to 'help' me. It just makes me so aggravated, and she acts so worried, like I'm never going to be able to pass._

 _Way too funny._

 _I don't want to deal with this anymore, I wish I could disappear. No one would have to "worry" over my falling grades, and no one would have to feel jealous of my "perfect" body._

 _What is it that makes me so pretty? It's just my looks, they judge me on my features. What about_ _ **me**_ _? The me inside of myself, instead f my cold blue eyes, pale and soft skin, long silky ebony hair, and my naturally deep colored lips._

 _Is it just my looks that count?_

 _People are so stupid these days. I hate them, they make me sick._

 _When I was younger, the other children would try to tie my hair into knots, without me noticing, but it never worked. My hair just wouldn't comply with their wishes and so, they would either trap it between things, mostly desks, while I wasn't looking so that when I moved, I would pull my hair out._

 _We're older now, it seems they have grown up from pulling my hair. It's mostly name calling and ignorance. I guess it's better, than hair pulling, that really hurt._

 _Anyway, other than that, my parents don't have a good relationship. They didn't plan on having children, but I just happened to come along and they stayed together to "raise" me. Father is a 'hard-working' man, while Mother is the 'stay at home mom'._

 _It's too bad that I technically raised myself, spending more of my time in my room than anything. I taught myself to read and ended up reading college level books by the time I was in forth grade, my writing skills haven't improved much though. I wasn't provided very much stuff to work on, though, so it didn't go very far from that until I got older._

 _My name Miyako means - (mi) "beautiful", (ya) "night", (ko) "child" and Hitomi, my family's name, means - (hito) "wisdom, intellect", (mi) "beautiful"._

 _I like to read, I like to write and my favorite thing to eat is ice-cream, least favorite is chocolate._

 _Hmm, now that I re-read this, it seems all over the place with topics and facts about myself, but I really don't know what to talk about since it's been so boring lately. I only got you 4 days ago..._

 _Oh, well, until next time, maybe then I'll hopefully have a name for you._

 _Thanks for listening,_  
 _Ryu-chan_

* * *

 **January 6th, 1997**

Miyako was walking home from school, trying to ignore all the looks and stares she was receiving. Her lips curled slightly into a snarl, having immense dislike for having to be out of the safety of her room. Her phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket with a sigh.

 _We need fresh strawberries, lettuce, cucumbers, carrots and some bread._

Miyako frowned at the message from her mother and made a left to go to the grocery store. She moved to the bread section and grabbed the bread her parents liked before moving to the cooler section for the vegetables and strawberries. Collecting all that she needed she moved to leave until black flashed in the corner of her eye.

Turning, she meet a pair of rusty reddish-brown iris's that she didn't think was natural for anyone of the human race. The person who owned those unique pair of eyes had dark circles under them with pale, pale skin, much paler than hers. His figure was slouched, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, that were baggy and faded, much like the long-sleeved, plain white shirt he also wore. His hair was spiky and untamed, sticking in random placed that gravity didn't seem to be able to grasp at them. Miyako finally noticed that his stare was wide, and unblinking, much different than the stare she was directing at him.

Miyako quickly looked away, when she realized that she was indeed _staring_ at the odd person. She moved hurriedly to the cash register to leave as quickly as she could, embarrassment eating away at her insides. "You, too..." She muttered to the cashiers 'have a good day' farewell and walked out of the store.

"What a strange man..." She murmured her thoughts quietly. "Interesting, I never knew there where people like that around here." She looked up to the sky, the sun still shinning brightly, not yet ready to die out behind the horizon.

A giggle following by laughter made it's presence known to her ears. Looking from the corner of her eye, she saw the group of girls from her school. Her 'classmates'. Ironically, the tall blonde one was obviously the leader with the way everyone else was following her every move trying, and all in vain, to gain her 'perfection'. The little looks in her direction, told Miyako exactly what was on their minds, well correctly speaking, _who_.

Miyako ignored them, walking faster to her home. The stares and the looks pushed to the back of her mind until she was finally locked in the safety of her room. She slumped against the door, tired. Looking towards her desk, she decided to wait to write in it, as nothing was very interesting except for the that strange man she saw today.

"What strange eyes..." She whispered to the ceiling before burring her face into her knees that were pulled up to her chest. The silence of the room, calmed her aching bones, and throbbing emotions. "What a strange _day_..."

* * *

 **January 8th, 1997**

Miyako sat on the bench near the water pond that occupied the middle of the park that she was in. She's a lot more calm, but she was still pissed, having come here from the sole factor of her parents. She got into a fight with her father and of course, the woman her mother was, she had chose her husbands side instead of her child's. Not that Miyako wanted her to be on her side, she was just half expecting the woman to stay 'neutral' like she always claimed she was when they both knew she was always on her Father's side. It just pissed Miyako off when the woman actually admitted she was taking his side this time, and Miyako didn't know why. It just made her angry, though.

Miyako glared into the gentle waves of the pond, as it was softly pushed by the breeze. The water seemed to calm her a little more every second, and she was grateful that no one was where she was at. No one was there to stare at her, and no one was there to talk, to disrupt her quiet peace.

That was until she heard someone sit next to her. Miyako froze, it appears she thought too soon. Turning slightly to observe the person who decided to expel her peace, her eyes widened in shock. It was the strange man she saw in the grocery store a couple days ago!

The man sat weirdly, which added a more odd feeling to his character. Instead of sitting, he was crouched, with his knees to his chest. His figure was very thin, she noticed and quickly looked away before she ended up staring at him once more as she did before.

Miyako's slowly relaxing body immediately stiffened up once more, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the man brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed on his finger nail. Miyako blinked and turned her gaze back to the water. She felt annoyance bubble in her chest, once the curiosity had finally started to leave. She finally realized that she was attracting weirdo's to herself now and she sighed softly. As long as he stayed quiet, then she was okay with his odd and distant aura.

"I believe you seem displeased about something as I saw you were glaring at the waters just before I came." He said suddenly, making Miyako benumb in her thoughts as his slightly deep voice mixed with a deep monotone reached her ears. "I remember you from the 5th of January, when we both made eye contact in that store." He added, before pausing, turning his smoldering eyes to her; reddish brown meeting icy blue. She noticed how his voice was as emotionless as his face was. He stared at her with almost dead looking eyes.

"Why are you talking to me?" Miyako glared. Talking to strangers wasn't what she wanted at this moment, not that she talked to them anyways. She wanted to be alone, before she had to go home and deal with her parents. This guy was weirding her out, too.

"You seemed interesting." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Because of my looks, right?" She growled before getting up from her seat.

"I don't care about your looks." Miyako paused.

"Huh?" She said surprised before she shook her head, "You think I'm gonna believe that?" Her face hardened.

A bored sigh escaped the guys mouth, "It seems I was wrong about you. You aren't very interesting, just annoying." Miyako gritted her teeth.

"Don't judge me!" She raised her voice a little. "You don't know me!"

"And you don't know me, so how do you know if I was wrong about not caring for your looks?" Miyako's eyes widened slightly as she blinked at him.

"You're... the first person who used my words against me _and_ with them, a logical response." Miyako said. "Interesting..." She whispered and the odd man stared unblinkingly at her, his abnormal eyes holding a mischievous gleam within them.

"It seems you don't have much of a life." He stated and Miyako smirked sightly in reply.

"It seems you are much more intelligent than you let on." Miyako cautiously sat back down in her spot.

"Yes, it seems so." He said nothing more and Miyako frowned.

"What is your name?" She asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He was answered by a nod and so he continued. "My name is L." Miyako blinked at him before glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell are you playing at? That's a letter!"

"And that letter is my name." He said evenly. Miyako pursed her lips for a few moments before letting it go for now with a sigh.

"Whatever then, _L_ -" She went to mock, but he interrupted her.

"Just call me, Rue, though, so as to not catch any unnecessary attention."

"Uh..." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay, sure..."

"And your name?"

"Miyako."

"A beautiful name." He commented and Miyako paused.

"Humph," She huffed, rolling her eyes as she looked away, a small pink dusting her cheeks in embarrassment, "Whatever, it's just a name." She muttered.

"You seem much more relaxed. Isn't that dangerous around a stranger who you do not know with no one around to help you if something went wrong?" He asked her and she froze.

She glared at him straightening herself in her seat, "Why would you talk about that if you _were_ to do something?" She huffed, looking up to the sky as it started to darkened with the setting sun. "It seems I have to go now, anyway." She got up. "Maybe we'll meet again, Rue." She farwelled, quickly walking away. "See you around." She murmured.

'My first real conversation with someone...' She thought as she made her way home.

* * *

Review, please?

Tell me what you think,  
~Sakura Lawliet


	3. We Meet Once Again

**Fanfiction:** _Dear L  
_ **Category:** _Death Note  
_ **Chapter:** _2  
_ **Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_ **Editor** : _-  
_ **Word Count:** _1,335_

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYAKO, HANAE-SENSEI & HER PARENTS SO FAR_

Hello, again, you all ^w^

I'm glad that people are actually reading this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I know that the chapters are short, but this is the beginning, and I suck with all the boring crap, so I try to get as much of it done as fast as possible, haha

I got a review that said Miyako has finally met L, hehe.

Tell me what you think at the end of this chapter :3

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: WE MEET ONCE AGAIN**_

 _ **Diary #3**_

 _Dear (_ _ **Enter Name - Wait One Day**_ _),_

 _Today is January 8th._

 _I met this strange person. I asked for his name and he gave me a letter; L._

 _He is quite intelligent, I finally met someone who can keep up with me in conversation. Even though, he is the only person who actually talked to be in years. My first real conversation with a person,_ _ **that I enjoyed**_ _, was with a stranger. I feel like an idiot now._

 _I actually let my guard down around a stranger who has a eerie feeling about him... How much more idiotic could I get?_

 _*Sigh*_

 _His name is strange, who has a letter as a name? It was weird, but it is also interesting. Funny thing was, he only gave his first name... The same thing I did. It was like he knew... Am I going crazy?_

 _When I tried to use the name he gave me, though, he told me to just call him, Rue, instead._

 _That confuses me... Why tell me his name, if he was going to tell me to use a nickname?_

 _Rue... That name isn't as interesting as L..._

 _You know what? I think I know what I'm going to name you, now..._

 _I will show you next time, I hope you like it, haha._

 _Thank you for listening,  
_ _Ryu-chan_

* * *

 **January 11th, 1997**

Miyako smiled as she stared out the window of her classroom. Her meetings with, _Rue_ , have become a part of her everyday routine. Instead of wasting her time at home in her room by herself, she was at the park, away from her parents, meeting someone... who she believes is now no longer that of a strange to her.

Miyako lost her smile when Hanae-sensei asked her to stay after class again. Miyako didn't mind very much, annoyed, but not too badly. Why was she in such a good mood again?

"Your grades are improving..." Her teacher commented.

"It seems so." Miyako responded, moving her gaze from the window of the outside world to the very windows of her teacher's own soul. Hanae-sensei's brown eyes seemed more light and and glassy with a feeling of some sort of joy.

Why would she be so happy for Miyako getting her grades up? They were just grades...

"I'm glad that you are doing better." Hanae-sensei said sincerely.

"Thank you...?" Miyako wasn't feeling any better with praise on her academic grades. What was the point of praise when did nothing to please her?

"What made this sudden change?" Hanae-sensei asked, curiosity burning in her brown eyes. For some reason, rusty red-brown eyes flashed in Miyako's minds eye and she quickly looked away from her teacher and out the window into the azure sky with such fluffy and free cotton ball wisps floating within it's depth.

"Nothing really..." Miyako muttered, resting her chin on her open palm, elbow on the desk holding her head up.

"Oh," Hanae-sensei said, discouraged, "Nothing at all?" She tried again.

"Nope."

"I see..." Hanae-sensei stood up, and Miyako looked up to her to see her teacher smiling again at her. "Well, I hope you have a good rest of the day today..." Miyako nodded, standing up from her desk and grabbed her bag. Leaving, she said a farewell to her teacher for the day and walked out of the school.

Miyako sighed, looking up into the sky. She saw her breath form into little puffy clouds and glided up to join the other cotton wisps high up in the air.

"Another day done and gone..." She turned to the right and continued on her way until she came to a familiar place. A small smile graced her lips, "After I'm done with this place, of course..." She added.

Walking in she came to the pond she had been to for days now. It had finally frozen over with the cold weather and a thin layer of snow covered the top of the ice. Miyako turned to the bench that a familiar crouched person occupied. She grinned, "Rue." The odd man looked up to her and tilted his head lightly to the side.

"Miyako." He replied in greeting. "Its nice to see you again." He added and Miyako rolled her eyes.

"You say that everyday." Miyako commented and sighed, forcing her smile away. Showing it off for too long wasn't something she liked to do. It caused to much attention. She whipped her side of the bench off covered with untouched snow using her sleeve before sitting down. The cold wood seeped into her skin from through her clothes. "How was your day?"

"Not as interesting as right now is." He replied honestly and Miyako blushed a little.

"Yeah, yeah..." She said in a bored tone, "You say that every single day, too," She huffed, a big cloud floating away.

"I believe I have realized that." He responded and again, Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Silence proceeded.

They sat in a comfortable silence as snow started to gently fall from the sky. Miyako watched, rubbing her nimble fingers against her palms in an attempt to keep them from going completely numb.

Miyako was thinking and suddenly blurted out: "What's your favorite color?" Rue looked at her in confusion, "I mean, we've been talking for days, and I still know very little about you..." She trailed off looking away.

"Black." Miyako looked over to him quickly, a smile tugged at her lips, but she stubbornly insisted it go away. "Although, I do not understand why my favorite color is important."

Miyako ignored the last part, "Mine is crimson red. How about your favorite food?"

"Strawberry jam." Miyako went to nod, but paused.

"Wait, what? Strawberry...jam?" He hummed in response. "Okay... Interesting... Mine is ice-cream."

"You like ice-cream and you questioned my choice of strawberry jam, why is that?"

"That's jam! You eat it _with_ things, not just by itself! At least, that's what I'd gathered, unless you like it with other things?"

"No."

"Ah! So I was right! Why would you eat something so sweet by itself?" She wondered, shaking her head. "Anyway... What is your um... favorite weather?" She shrugged with her question, not really knowing what she wanted to know next.

"Rain." Miyako smiled.

"Mine, too." She replied, "How about your favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Oh, I see, mine's Spring. Your least favorite food?"

"Vegetables." Miyako scoffed at that.

"You're like a child." She went to laugh, but stopped herself. She was always to carefree in front of this person... Why was that? "Um... Anyway, mine is chocolate."

"That's weird."

"Huh?" Miyako went to look into his face, but it was still facing forward, towards the pond as he nibbled on his thumb and thumbnail meaning she only got a side profile of him.

"You like ice-cream, but not chocolate." He said, as Miyako watched him.

Miyako pursed her lips, "That's not weird. I do not like very much sweet things, unless they are hard candy or ice-cream. I hate chocolate, it's too sweet and chocolate ice-cream is just disgusting." She puffed her cheeks up.

"Hmm..."

"Don't you evaluate it! Just accept it and let's move on! What's your favorite object?"

"Object?"

"Yup, object."

"I do not, underst-"

"Urgh!" She growled in frustration, "Mine is a notebook."

"..." He said nothing and Miyako sighed.

"You idiot." She said.

"I believe I am far from an 'idiot'."

"Oh, shut it." Miyako bit out with a smile before looking up into the darkening sky. She frowned, "I have to go now."

"Good evening, then, Miyako. Be safe on your way." He parted standing up. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way out of the park. Miyako followed him out.

"You, too." She said before they split, taking the opposite directions. No more words were exchanged, as Miyako and Rue grew farther apart.

Miyako got home soon enough, ignoring her parents and went to her room, locking the door.

She retrieved her notebook from her desk and sat down, a small smile on her face. "We meet once again, _L_..."


	4. Dear L

**Fanfiction:** _Dear L  
_ **Category:** _Death Note  
_ **Chapter:** _3  
_ **Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_ **Editor** : _-  
_ **Word Count:** _1,245_

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYAKO, HANAE-SENSEI & HER PARENTS SO FAR_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: DEAR L**_

 _ **Diary #4**_

 _Dear L,_

 _Today is January 11th._

 _Rue and I have been meeting at the park everyday after I am finished at school. I have a friendship with a stranger I met on chance... Crazy, isn't it?_

 _I believe I have become a little more forgiving to the world. I never have cared for the words people have said, but ever since I met Rue, I think I can forgive them for their wrong doings. I have someone I can call a friend now, so I don't have to care if they like me or not (Not that I ever did)..._

 _Did that even make any sense? I feel so weird writing this... It almost feels like a lie as my past self would have just laughed while she watched herself burn the world to ashes. Haha, makes me laugh a little thinking about it... Funny thing is though, that... I'm referring to the person I was not even_ _ **3 days ago**_ _as my past self... I think I am going crazy..._

 _I've learned that Rue likes strawberry jam. (I always thought he smelt sweet...)_

 _His favorite color is black, his favorite weather is rain, and his favorite season is the fall._

 _Apparently he dislikes vegetables, which makes sense if his favorite thing to eat is strawberry jam..._

 _I have no idea what to make of this man, though. He is so reserved and I know he is much smarter than I ever could be. He always has that air around himself. It's like it says, "I am better than you. Bow and kiss my feet."_

 _Not that I would, of course, but sometimes, it's unnerving. Talking to him makes me feel inferior and small... It scares me sometimes, especially when he looks at me with those smoldering eyes of his... I feel like I'm drowning in them, he just watches me and I find myself in a place of rusty reddish brown landscape... Oh god, I sound like a love-sick teenage girl, blah.._

 _Either way, I think the thing I like most of Rue, is his eyes. They are different than everyone else's. Their so beautiful, it's quite amazing._

 _Now, if only his personality was as pretty as his eyes, maybe he would actually have something going for him, haha._

 _Hmm, but I don't see him as the sort of person to just settle down and have a family... Now that I think about it, what was his family like? I guess, I really don't know him, do I?_

 _It seems we've got some more stuff we can talk about tomorrow..._

 _By the way, did you notice your name? I have finally named you and it feels really good. I like this name very much, I hope you do, too..._

 _I'm talking to my journal now... wonderful..._

 _Thank you for listening,_

 _Ryu-chan_

* * *

 **January 12th, 1997**

"Rue!" Miyako called to him as she quickly made her way to the bench that her and Rue always shared. It was snowing, a lot more than usual and the grounds were slick with ice and sludge. Miyako tried her best to not fall, and quickly grabbed hold of the bench when she was close to it. She whipped her side of the seat off and sat down. "How are you today?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"I am okay." Miyako responded. "I have a question..."

"Go ahead."

"Um, well, I was wondering when your birthday was? I mean, I don't-"

"I do not have one." He interrupted her.

"Huh?" She blinked at him, brushing some snow off her eyelashes.

"I do not remember my birthday. It is of no importance to me." Miyako's eyes widened a bit.

"No.. importance...? Why is that?" She asked.

"There is no reason to celebrate birthday's, it is only a reminder that you are one step closer to your death date." Miyako paused and then frowned.

"That is quite a depressing thought... Birthday's have always been important to me... I never forget them." Miyako looked forward towards the pond that was swallowed and no longer noticeable with all the snow that covered it. "How can you forget your own birthday?" She asked looking up at the cloudy sky filled with snow flakes. She couldn't keep her eyes open as snow keep getting in them, so she closed her eyelids in a sort of peace daze. "Hmm, now that I think about it... I guess I forget my birthday, too, sometimes... Usually when... There's other things on my mind, but it is kind of hard to forget a birthday like mine, as it's the day right after New Years." She laughed, although there wasn't much humor in her voice.

"January 1st?" Rue inquired.

"Yes..." She sighed, bowing her head down towards the snow, and pulling her hood tighter around her head.

"Hmm, interesting... So we met right after your birthday, yes?" Miyako nodded and Rue chuckled. "How lucky for you."

"Yes, apparently so." She smiled a small smile. "I got another question: Do you have any siblings?" She asked curiously. "I was thinking about it last night and... yeah..."

"I do not have a family." Rue responded. "I'm an orphan." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh... Uh, I'm sorry." She said, a little bit embarrassed from touching such a soft spot.

Rue laughed, "There is no reason for you to apologize. I do not care for them, I do not even remember them." He told her. Miyako watched him, as he turned his pale face to her's and met her plain blue eyes with his reddish-brown one's. They were wide and dilated, which made her wonder again.

"Um, not to switch of topic so fast, but... What do you do all day? What do you do that makes you have such dark bags and dilated eyes?" She asked him a little worried, but she would never admit to that.

"I have insomnia, nothing more and nothing less." Miyako's mouth opened in shock.

"Damn, I should have know with those dark bags underneath your eyes... You told me that you don't like vegetables and your favorite thing to eat is Strawberry Jam... You have been living on sugar rushes, haven't you?" She frowned, when Rue did not confirm it, but she was pretty sure that it was the truth and that was why he didn't answer. "You know that's bad for your body, right? Have you been brushing, you might have thousands of cavities by now..." Rue laughed at her, and she huffed.

"Of course, I know that. Who do you think I am? And cavities do not worry me." He added with chuckle of amusement.

Miyako pursed her lips, "You are an idiot." She stated in a mutter.

"I thought we already corrected this?" Rue frowned. "I'm not an idiot. If anyone is, _you_ are the idiot here." He looked away.

"No need to get in a sour mood, geez." She grumbled back. "Why are you always such a grouch?" She frowned when no answer was presented to her. She looked to the sky and sighed. "Whatever..." She said standing. "I have to go now... I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Rue." Miyako left with no response.

When she got home her parents were no where to be seen and all the lights were off. She smiled. "This is how is should always be." She whispered to herself before going to her room and moving to her desk. "Today is January 12th, L..." She murmured to herself.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter better than I did, haha..

Review?  
~Sakura Lawliet


	5. L, Do You Know?

**Fanfiction:** _Dear L  
_ **Category:** _Death Note  
_ **Chapter:** _4  
_ **Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_ **Editor** : _-  
_ **Word Count:** _1,_ _289_

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYAKO, HANAE-SENSEI & HER PARENTS._

I hope you enjoy,

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: L, DO YOU KNOW?**_

 _ **Diary #5**_

 _Dear L,_

 _Today is January 12th._

 _Rue is such a grouch. Always getting bent out of shape when I call him an idiot. Even when I don't really mean it as anything more than a joke he gets all wound up._

 _Other than that, he isn't bad. Apparently, he doesn't have a birthday. Or to be more accurate, he has one, but he just doesn't remember it. For such a smart guy, he wasn't even able to remember his own birth-date, how strange. I wonder, sometimes, about him, although, I'm sure you already know this, haha..._

 _He said that birthday's aren't important to him, that they only reminded him that he was just one more day closer to his death-date. He's so depressing... I wonder why? What happened to make him think in such a manner?_

 _Questions, questions... *Sigh*_

 _He's an orphan, plagued by insomnia... Why does that make my chest hurt? Am I guilty? Sad?_

 _So confusing, this man confuses me! Why was he brought into my life, if not for the simple fact to mix my_ _up_ _feelings?_

 _Who is he to my existence?_

 _Why am I cursed with such thoughts as these...?_

 _L, do you have any idea? Do you know?_

 _No? Well, then I'm going to bed, goodnight._

 _Thank you for listening,_  
 _Ryu-chan_

* * *

 **January 18th, 1997**

Miyako looked up at the sky, blocking the sun out of her vision with her arm. She watched little white puffs float into the sky from her mouth. She traced the line they paved through the baby blue sky to join with the fluffy cotton balls that swam in it's depths. She softly smiled at her creative thoughts. Now if only she was as great a narrative to everything else besides just in her head, maybe she could have written some stories...

She scoffed at herself, she would never have the patience to write a story. Writing a diary was enough for her. She smirked at the thought.

"Ah! Hitomi-san!" Miyako slightly turned to the sound of her name to glance behind her shoulder, only to loose her smirk with the sight of her Japanese teacher, Hanae-sensei moving quickly towards her.

"Yes, Hanae-sensei?" Miyako turned to face her. Hanae-sensei smiled.

"I've noticed a great improvement in your grades, Hitomi-san! I just wanted to congratulate you! You weren't in class today, so I wasn't able to then." Miyako faked a smile.

"I wasn't feeling very well, so I was at the infirmary." She explained.

"I heard! And I hope you feel better by tomorrow! I was glad I could talk to you today." Hanae-sensei adjusted the position of her bag resting on her shoulder when her phone started to ring. She quickly pulled it out and checked the number, her face consorting into surprise. "Ah! Well, it was nice to see you Hitomi-san! I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved a quick goodbye before scurrying away while answering her phone. "Kitahara-kun?-" Was the last Miyako heard of her teacher until she was out of hearing range.

Miyako scoffed, "Boyfriend perhaps? Husband...? Could be a friend too..." She murmured to herself as she slowly made her way to the park.

Miyako was almost there, as the wind blew against her small frame, when she suddenly stubbed her foot on something. A small mew made it's way to her ears and she looked down to her feet. There, staring up at her was a small and fluffy looking black cat with big dark eyes. She blinked down at it, and it just continued to stare at her. She pursed her lips when it suddenly moved, making her stiffen but in vain, when it only started to rub itself against her leg. It's purring reached her hearing even with the wind in her ears. She ignored the small animal and stepped over it, not being an animal type of person. She walked over to the bench, leaving the cat behind.

She wasn't at all surprise to see that crouched frame on the bench and only felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, which still she had no clue as to why. She ignored that too, and moved to whip her side of the bench off from the free falling snow and sat down.

"It seems you have brought company..." Was the greeting she received today from her friend and quickly looked to were his vision was trained. She almost groaned when she recognized the little bundle of black that jumped up onto the bench between them and nuzzled his head into Miyako side. She huffed listening to the animal purring.

"Do you want it?" She grumbled to Rue who only gave her a blank stare. "What? I was just wondering, geez... This thing is annoying and I only just stumbled upon it not even a few moments ago." She glared down at the small thing and it only meowed in response.

Rue was silent as he watched Miyako and the black cat fool around next to him. She would push it off the bench and try to shoo it away, only for it to jump up onto her lap and snuggle into her warmth. She grumbled and tried to push him off, but he clawed onto her clothes and wouldn't let go. Miyako finally gave up with an annoyed huff. "Damn this stubborn creature..." She muttered under her breath. The cat meowed in response. "Oh, shut up." She grumbled, looking over to Rue. "So, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was fine." Miyako nodded to the response.

"Mine, too." She said before glaring down at the cat in her lap.

"Have you always been good with animals?" Rue asked, making Miyako frown.

"I have no idea, I don't like them. I try to stay away from them as much as possible. This cat is just a weirdo, though. I want nothing to do with it, but it won't leave me alone." With that the cat purred loudly, jumping to her shoulder and rubbed its cheek against hers. She sighed.

Miyako looked over to Rue, who she thought for a moment, held a glimpse of amusement in his rusty orbs. It was gone as soon as she thought she saw it and Miyako just shrugged it away, looking up to the sky. The sun was hidden away behind the clouds and she leaned back against the bench.

The silence was something that Miyako was comfortable with, but didn't really like, which confused her. She was a very silent person herself, who didn't like the company of others, and wasn't one for boring small chit-chats. Miyako was usually the one locking herself in her room, with the lights off and the curtains drawn closed. Miyako only listened to the music in her ears. That was usually what consisted of her day, especially after school.

To think she was the one disliking the comfortable silence between her and her... friend (she supposes), just makes her puzzled. She turned to look at the man next to her.

"How old are you?" Was the question that suddenly fell from her mouth.

"I understand that you know my age is irrelevant to this conversation, yes?"

"I'm still curious."

Silence.

Miyako sighed, "Whatever dude. You always have to make things difficult." She huffed, puffing a cloud of breath into the sky. The cat stopped moving, making his way to her lap, and his ears perked as he lifted his head before jumping off the bench and dashing away.

"Finally," She muttered to herself, listening to the light wind fluttering through the trees.

"Cats are smart animals." Miyako raised an eyebrow at Rue.

"Yeah, so?" Rue stayed silent.

Miyako frowned, but stayed quiet herself.

* * *

Okay, so... To be completely honest, I do not like how this story is proceeding. The chapters are really repetitive and I don't know if this is keeping your interests still or not anymore. I mean, I have cool ideas for the middle and end of this story, and I was going to make a sequel out of this maybe, but I don't like how this story has any character yet and this is already the 4th/5th chapter already.

Let me know what you think,

~Sakura Lawliet


	6. Warm Feelings What Are These?

**Fanfiction:** _Dear L  
_ **Category:** _Death Note  
_ **Chapter:** 5 _  
_ **Author:** _Sakura Lawliet  
_ **Editor** : _-  
_ **Word Count:** _1,197_

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MIYAKO, HANAE-SENSEI & HER PARENTS SO FAR_

So... About the 4 months... I'M SO SORRY! I was just stuck on how to continue this... Then on top of that school was all just like "Hey! I'm gonna just start up and annoy the heck out of you until you want to rip your hair out so I can laugh at you!". I've finally gathered enough time to come back and re-read my two fan-fic's. I think I'm gonna change this story around a little and change it up, though. Instead of making you read a diary entry every chapter that basically re-caps the last one, I'm gonna try to switch it up. I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5: WARM FEELINGS; WHAT ARE THESE?**_

 **January 28th, 1997**

"Miyako," Hanae-sensei called. Miyako looked over to her, pulled from her thoughts. "Um, class is over." She smiled.

Miyako blinked. "Oh," she said, observing the empty room. She stood to her feet, "I must have zoned out, I apologize." She murmured, moving to the door.

"It's fine, I just hope that you paid at least some attention to class today," Hanae-sensei responded.

"Of course, Hanae-sensei." Miyako walked to the door. Miyako wondered if she wrote a diary entry last night, before she found herself walking past a tall man. His eyes were a soft blue and his hair a dark brown chopped short above his ears. His clothes causal, but his expression nervous. Miyako wondered who this person was.

'Hmm, I've been wondering a lot lately.' She thought not amused with herself reaching the end of the hall.

"Oh! Kitahara-kun!" She heard her teacher exclaim in half-excitement, half-surprise. Miyako, for reasons she didn't know, felt the corners of her lips tip upward.

"Ah, so that's who he was..." She murmured to herself walking further away. She took her time to reach the park.

Miyako stared at an annoyed Rue as he was rubbed up by a purring cat that balanced on his crouched knees. Miyako bit the inside of her cheek, "Huh, have you always been good with animals, Rue?" She smirked as he looked at her with unamused eyes.

"Using my own words against me aren't very intelligent of you." He muttered, as she rolled her eyes.

"Says the 'intelligent' one." She replied, sitting down. The cat immediately ditched Rue's knees for her lap with some sort of meow/purr she couldn't even recognize. It rubbed up against her happily, kneading it's paws into her thighs. "How irritating..." She grumbled, pushing the animal off her her lap and onto the snow covered ground. In response it only purred loudly and rubbed itself up against her leg. "Say, Rue?" He stayed silent, and Miyako took that as a sign to continue. "What is your favorite word?" It was silent for a while longer.

She went to sigh, but he interrupted her, "Lawliet." He said it shortly, as if he didn't really want to say the word. Miyako watch him, his eyes turned a little darker. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I've never heard of that word before..." She said.

"Technically is isn't considered a word."

"Oh... Than what is it?" He never answered her though, instead he continued in a different direction.

"Miyako."

Her heart lurched, skipping a slight beat at his call. She bit her bottom lip, "Yeah?" She forced out. She definitely wasn't thinking about how beautiful her name sounded on his lips. Definitely not...

"I'm sorry."

She froze at the unexpected words, before turning to look at him. He however didn't wasn't looking at her, but at the frozen pond. His eyes, though, she noticed, were cold. Not cold like the snow that was melting, soaking through her clothing, but cold as in an empty-like blankness. She felt unnerved, her chest tightening painfully with reason unknown to her.

"W-what?" She forced out and he turned his head to look at her.

With a sudden urge, she impulsively reached out with both her hand, and clapped them over his cheeks. She felt his cold skin against her almost numb fingers as she pulled him closer to her, making him clasp onto the back of the bench to keep himself from toppling over in his crouched position. She watched his eyes closely as they quickly shifted into a shock and surprised reflection and sighed out softly in relief. She smiled, although it was small, without knowing it herself, but Rue watched as her own icy orbs turned softer. "That's better..." She said under her breath, but Rue obviously still heard her from their close proximity watching as her frozen words escaped into the sky.

Rue's eyes then receded back into their bored and dull look, she noticed, feeling even more relief at the fact before, suddenly, a black fur ball shoved itself between their faces. Miyako quickly let her hold on Rue's face go as they both pulled away, focusing on the innocent black cat that only purred affectionately back at them.

"No need to apologize, though," she said standing up, ignoring the cat that was desperate for their attention. She stared down at the pitiful thing, deciding to finally, and gently, give the small animal a pat on the head that it immediately arched his back into, petting himself on her held out hand. "The only thing that you've done was make me feel accepted." She turned away from him, "See you, Rue!" She called out as she hurried out of the park to go home.

Rue frowned, before his gaze turned to the black cat that sat in Miyako's warmly, abandoned seat. He no longer was purring in a plea to be loved, but instead looked into Rue's rusty eyes with a blank and empty look with his own inky ones. With darkening eyes, Rue stared at the daring cat, before it's ears perked and he quickly shot off the bench onto the ground. With one last look at Rue it darted away and into the bushes.

Rue sighed, standing to his feet. His eyes turned more murky as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaving his final words, "How irritating..."

He left.

* * *

Miyako smiled to herself in her room, feeling her fingers tingle a little, but she didn't know if it was from them thawing, or from them still remembering the feeling of Rue's skin. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

She sat at her desk, pen in hand as she stared at the notebook on her desk.

 _ **Entry #6**_

 _Dear L,_

 _Today is the 28th of January._

 _I apologize for the unexpected few weeks of silence on my part, but I have been busy lately. Work to catch up on and Rue, and then my parents..._

 _No excuses, though, huh?_

 _Well, anyway, today... Rue seemed different. He_ was _different. I didn't understand if he was either sad, or just... empty._

 _His eyes were so... dead, more than usual. He just looked so haunted. Maybe I was seeing things?_

 _He makes me feel happy, though. He makes my heart skip with just his uttering of my name. He fills my chest with this warm, light feeling... It feels really nice... What is it, I wonder._

 _But what do I give him? Does he feel the same, or am I bother? Is he just pitying me because I have no one else to talk to? Or does he feel nothing at all? Or maybe he actually feels something...?_

 _I'm so confused._

 _What do I do? How do I respond? How?_

How?

 _What do you you think, L? Am I just crazy? Am I being selfish, keeping him near me to save myself from my undoubted loneliness?_

 _What is he thinking, L? Do you know?_

 _What does he want? What does he wish for?_

 _All these questions, but no answers._

 _I wonder why I was able to met this man, this person. This Rue._

 _Signed,_  
 _Ryu-chan_

* * *

Anyway, I have ideas, but I think I just may end up rewriting this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!

~Sakura Lawliet


End file.
